


Whoopsy!

by Georgethecat



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drunkenness, F/F, Loss of Control, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgethecat/pseuds/Georgethecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy is very mad at Harley for something she did. Only she can't remember what she did! Think, Harley, think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoopsy!

Ivy hadn’t spoken to Harley in three days. 

Harley didn’t know why, but she knew that whatever she did, it had been very, very bad. 

The blonde jester had tried all of her usual tactics, all to no avail: being absolutely quiet for one hour, doing exactly what Ivy had asked her to do and not offering her usual assistance (exploding gumballs in the manure was much funnier to Harley than it was to Ivy), and generally… being bored. 

She’d even kept Bud and Lou out of Ivy’s research lab, greenhouse and, generally, her hair. As much as Harley hated keeping them cooped up in the kennels at night, it was her last-ditch effort to get her red head lover to talk to her again. 

“Hey Red, you wanna play Mouse Trap or somethin’ tonight? We … um, we could even watch the news if you wanna!” Harley kept her arms behind her as she gave her best friend’s chair a poke with her toe. 

Ivy sighed deeply. She admittedly had been giving Harley the silent treatment for the last few days, but decided enough was enough. 

“Harley…” she began, turning to face her pig-tailed girlfriend. “I will. …If you can tell me why I’m not happy.” 

Harley’s mouth went slack-jawed at first, and then she furrowed her brow in deep consternation. She truly didn’t know, but she also knew that she had to figure it out soon if she wanted to get back into Ivy’s good graces again. 

“OK, gimme a minute…” There could be frankly about a thousand things that set Ivy off. Ivy could at times be almost unendingly patient, but Harley was ultimately childish, selfish, impish and destructive. She enjoyed making trouble and chaos whereas Ivy caused trouble for a reason. 

“Was it the jelly bean soup?” 

“…No.”

“Was it the punching glove into your TV??”

“….Shockingly? No.”

“Was it the cookie crumbs in bed?”

“No.”

“Was it Bud and Lou peeing in your chrysthantheeemummies?”

“Chrysanthemums. And, …no. But, not entirely pleased about that, either.”

“Was it cause I fed a lollipop to one of your venus fly traps???”  
“…Why even…” Ivy brought her fingers to her forehead and massaged her temples. “It’s not any of those things, Harl. Think of last Friday night and then come and talk to me.” She walked out of the room silently, eager to go check on her rare Rajah Pitcher Plant now that she knew what was wrong with it. 

“Last Friday niiiight….” Harley started singing the Katy Perry song and wriggling about in her jester costume as she tried to recall what happened. 

It had been a wonderful evening. She and Ivy had enjoyed a romantic dinner in Ivy’s greenhouse. Ivy had bottled some of her very own wine and they ate organic eggplant and mushroom risotto. Harley got a little too tipsy off just two glasses of wine and was practically pawing Ivy’s leaves off of her as they got into the bath. 

Harley happily remembered Ivy relaxing on the edge of the big bathtub as though she were the Goddess Demeter herself, her legs spread wide as Harley suckled her lover’s clit like a babe to its mother’s breast. 

Ivy called out to Mother Nature as each beautiful orgasm rocked her body, one after the other until she could take it no more. She pulled Harley from her with her vines and the vines carried the petite blonde to Ivy’s mossy bed. She tied Harley up in the air with her vines, bending her body in half, with her feet easily resting at her ears. Ivy ensured she had the most access to Harley’s pretty pink vagina, holding it open with thin vines. She sat in a chair made up of vines on the bed and buried her face inside of Harley’s enticingly wet folds. She, too, suckled Harley with the same fervour that had been shown her, and directed a thick vine inside of Harley. 

“Oooh, that’s—- it’s big,” Harley recalled squirming initially against the intrusion, but any complaints she might have had were silenced with a vine to bite down on. 

Ivy teased Harley for hours before finally allowing her orgasm to peak, an overwhelming crescendo that caused her to bite down hard on the vine and cry out: “Puddin’!!!!” 

“….Ooooh,” Harley wrinkled her nose as it finally dawned on her exactly why Ivy was mad. She ran to find her girlfriend, who had taken solace in the greenhouse. She pounced on her with a hug. 

“Pam-a-lamb! I finally figured it out!” She grinned at first, and then, when she realized how serious this was, she took on a more serious tone: “I’m sorry I said his name. I didn’t mean it — honest! It’s just… well, I guess I think about him a lot still and sometimes when I’m all by myself, I … do still think about him. In that way… like how I was… with you… on Friday night. I guess I don’t know if I’ll ever stop loving him, to be honest. But I think about us, sometimes, too, though, and I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you!”

Ivy was quiet for a moment. She then turned her face slightly towards Harley’s. “I’m not jealous. I know you still have feelings for him. I just… when it’s us, I just would like it to be… us.” She ran her fingers through Harley’s blonde hair, embracing her back. “I love you, Harley. I know you love me —

“I do! I do!”

“But can you — for me — try to separate us?”

“I will! I will try, Red! I double dog pinky swear it!” She grabbed Ivy by the face and kissed her so hard that Ivy almost lost her balance. 

Ivy broke the kiss first with a smile. “Hm. I think I have decided on a proper punishment for you.”

At first, Harley looked upset. But then she realized Ivy’s punishment would involve vines, wine and the two of them entwined. “Oooh! Goody!” 

And with that, Harley raced off to the bedroom, tugging Ivy behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of smutty fluff for these two villainesses!


End file.
